


Show Me

by kaynibbler16



Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV), All Souls Trilogy - Deborah Harkness
Genre: F/M, I haven't read Time's Convert yet so no spoilers for that, Post-The Book of Life, Sexting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 13:19:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaynibbler16/pseuds/kaynibbler16
Summary: Matthew is missing Diana while away at a conference and his clever wife finds a way to bring them closer together.





	Show Me

It had been a long day and Matthew was glad to be back at his hotel for the night. He threw his jacket on a nearby chair, sat down on the bed, and pulled out his phone.

It was hard enough that he was away from his family for a few days because of a conference, but he hadn’t heard from Diana all day and he was worried about her. Logically, he knew she was fine because Ysabeau had checked up on her earlier that day but Diana hadn’t contacted him directly and that put his teeth on edge.

With a few rapid taps of his fingers, he called Diana’s phone.

She didn’t answer.

He reasoned that she was busy with the twins or maybe taking a shower, but his blood rage rose as fear began to creep into his mind. He needed to calm down, but he’d already been away for two days and his mind was crying out for his mate.

Maybe a shower would help calm his nerves?

Just as he stood up and started stripping off his clothes, Matthew’s phone pinged with an incoming text.

It was Diana.

With a relieved sigh, he swiped left on his screen to see what she’d texted him.

It was a photo of the twins, sound asleep in their cribs. He grinned, taking in the sight of his two little ones. Philip was curled up on his side, thumb in his mouth, while Rebecca was sprawled out on her back spread eagle. He touched their faces on the screen.

_Christ_ , he missed them.

He sat there for a moment, taking in the details of his children fast asleep.

Another photo appeared. This one contained only the image of his and Diana's bedroom door. A minute later, another photo; their bed.

What was Diana up to?

He laid back on the bed as he waited for another text from his wife. The next photo made Matthew stop breathing.

It was a downward shot of Diana’s bare legs starting mid thigh. On the floor at her feet were her favorite pajamas and a pair of lacy red panties.

A growl rumbled through Matthew’s chest at the sight.

Another photo lit up his screen. This time Diana was lying on their bed, on her side, with her hips and legs in full view of the camera, but nothing too revealing.

She was teasing him.

The next photo showed her legs again, this time spread wide with her right hand resting on the inside of her thigh.

She wasn’t doing what he thought she was doing, was she?

Matthew swallowed as he sat up, gripping the phone tightly in his hands as he waited for her to respond again.

The next one was a close up of her torso, the bottoms of her breasts just peaking into the picture, and her right arm disappearing out of view at the bottom of the frame. With a few strokes of his fingers, he sent her his response.

_Show me._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I'm working on the second one as we speak. ;D Please comment or review or just say hi! Thank you for reading!


End file.
